Return To Me
by lady rae
Summary: Nagi-kuns past.....how he met Tot


"Return To Me"  
By: lady rae  
Here I am, lying on the floor. The pressure of the crumbled ruins of a building slowly  
crushes my bones. All that's left of me is my numb body, small breaths, and a hand holding another. That gave  
me strength, to survive, to live.......for her. As I lie here, I start to remember, how I first met her. I was just  
seven or so. I was standing at a small place of green field with cherry blossoms surrounding it. The scene was beautiful.   
That's why it became my favorite place.I shared it with no one, nobody. I hated the world then. I hated my  
so called FAMILY, I hated everyone, my friends, those who call me freak!! Those who make fun of me.  
Those who I don't even know but beated me to death! I HATED THEM ALL!! So I cry all alone in my special  
place, all alone. Just for a short while I cry. But one day, I heard someone crying too, the same cry I make.  
A cry of hatred and fear. But the cry was more smaller than mine, the voice. So I wanted to see who that is.  
I wanted to make him pay for being in my place. I hid myself from him behind the trees. "Who's there?" he  
asked in fright. As I came closer I realized that it was a girl. A beautiful girl. I didn't find the strength  
to even speak. She saw me. She stood up still crying "Please don't tell Papa I'm here!" "Papa?" "Yes...Papa  
I don't want to be locked up in my room all day. Please don't tell papa....please..." She fell on her  
knees crying still. "Choto mate! I don't know your 'Papa' I'm not bad. Don't cry here let me help you.."  
That was all I could do, help her up. She rubbed her palm on her eyes and smiled at me. "My name is Nagi..  
Nagi Naoe." "Hi....my name is Hibino.." "Hibino?" "Hai! Hibino Nanami!!" She gave me a warm smile. At that  
time I forgot my hatred towards the world. I had nothing in my mind, nothing else but her....Nanami. We  
played all day long. For once we both were happy. We were away from the world, from the people who torture us.  
"NANAMI?!!! NANAMI!!!" a wicked voice echoed. "Iie...." she hid in fright "Why? What's wrong?" "They're here!   
They came to lock me up again..IIE!!!!" she hid at my back. Thinking I could protect her I said to her "Don't worry!   
I won't let them take you back." But I was wrong. I got beaten up so bad that all I could do was look at Nanami  
as she was dragged back screaming my name. I couldn't do anything.....I know that....I know. But what made my  
hope still strong was our promise......that we would meet again, here. That she'll come back and play with  
me........but she didn't......  
****************  
  
Days passed, they turned into months, then years. I kept on hoping that a girl would come  
and play with me. But nobody came. I felt anger. Not towards someone, but myself. Why couldn't I save her?  
Why can't I stand up for her? Protect her? Fight for her? Is it because I'm weak? Hai! That's it! I'm  
too weak to do anything!! I'm too weak to protect Nanami!! I hated myself for that! I was so mad that   
I bursted out in screams. Then a powerful squall attacked the trees. The cherry blossoms started to   
circle the whole place. I got frightened. I tried to calm myself, then the petals started to fall down   
slowly back on the ground. Did I do that? Was that my work? These questions was left with my realization.  
I have special powers that I don't even know about. It was Telekinesis. A power of the mind to control  
objects at will. I studied it's power. With my anger placed in it, I managed to control the POWER I have.  
Now I could save Nanami. I decided to go to her house. Still I was a child. A stupid ten years old lad.  
I remembered her telling me about a shore she could see in her room. I went to the closest seashore I  
know. As I suspected....there was a house...no...a manison. As I walked onto its steps I realized it was  
abbandoned. I didn't loose hope. I went in to look for Nanami. But all I saw were blood stains and ruins  
of a once luxurious place. I saw a picture of a family. I saw her, frowning. I was too late. Too late to  
save her! I've wasted my time, my effort in controlling my power. It all came to a loss. I tried to hide  
and stop my cry but I can't. I ran out of control. I was out of myself. I gave out a powerful mental blast that  
sent the whole palce crumbling down while I sent myself safely out of the mansion.   
****************  
  
I was left all alone again. All the questions that I thought I had already answered, again  
was plaing in my mind. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I heard a voice "You have so many questions for a young  
boy." I looked to see if there was someone there. But I didn't see anyone. "You have great powers boy!"  
Again I looked. This time I saw a man, a man with a power that can read minds. "How could you know that  
I have problems?" "Dear...dear...boy....I can know everything, if I want to. Nagi.." "How did you?" "I  
told you I can know everything IF I want to." He wasn't talking with his mouth. He used his mind to  
communicate with me. And I could answer back. Then he finally talked "Well I see you have a girl problem.  
Don'cha?" "Please stop reading my mind!!" "Nagi..Nagi...I could help you with your questions! If you  
come with me.....We could answer all you doubts." "But...I..." "You don't trust me eh? (he streched   
his arms as if it was a conversation between friends) Well I know.....who could ever trust a Telepath right?"  
"A what?" "A Telepath! My power is Telepathy! I also control the persons body even if it's against  
their will. It's like your powers too. So If you want me to help I offer my hands to you Sooo??"  
I had no choice. I want to know the answers. So I went with The man with Telepathy....Schuldrich.  
****************  
When I reached the said, place Schuldrich introduced me to two other weird looking men.  
"Crawford.....look what I saw!" Schuldrich said as he patted me on the head "Hmmm....interesting kid there..."  
a man called "Crawford" said as he went closer to me. "I know he will be useful so I tagged him back".  
The man with the glasses looked even more closely. "Yess....he will be of good help for us...." the man smiled  
a cruel smile at me. I can't answer or ask a question. "Nagi...don't be afraid to ask him..." the man  
with telepathy said. "Ummmm....sir how can I be of help to you?" I asked as Sir. Crawford too foo his glasses.  
He laughed...a shivering laugh. "Boy......You don't see it now but you'll have extreme power, when the time comes."  
he told me as an even scarier man went close to me as if I were a new pet. "Crawford....he seems strong.....want me  
to test him?" the white haired man said while he scared me with the way he licked his knife. "Farfarello NO! We still  
have a lot more to learn.....right Nagi?" Sir. Crawford told me. I just smiled as an answer.   
****************  
  
I was with them for my past five years. They helped me train to master my powers. They were mean at times  
but they were my new family now. And I feel needed when I'm with them. I liked the attention they give to me.....well..  
except for the times when Sir. Crawford would beat me up with no valid reasons......hahaha....I know.....they're all   
insane. I'm the only sane one there. I was one of them now. I was making things float for Shuldrich one day...he was  
too damn lazy to carry the sofa...when Crawford-san came in with a news...for me.."Nagi...it's time you meet the boss"  
he said "Yup....ahhh...I think you're ready too....put that sofa down now.." I was lost....boss?? Who is the BOSS?  
I was knocked back to my senses by Farfarello...who by the way really loves to beat me up in trainings but Crawford  
wouldn't let him......by hitting my head with a vase. I wasn't able to evade it. "Stop that Farf!! Commom Nagi....the  
boss dosen't like it when he's waiting." Crawford-san leaded the way out. As we were walking, I manage to enter the  
mental conversation between Crawford and Schuldrich..."Hmmm....Nagi.....you manage to get in eh....well it's ok...just  
remember not to talk back when you're in front of the boss" schuldrich's voice echoed my mind "Huh....Why can't I..."  
"JUST DON'T QUESTION HIM...." Crawford's voice yelled at my head. "Y...yes...sir". "Well...here we are" Schuldrich said  
while Farfarello opened the door. "Sir. Takatori....here he is." Crawfords voice mellowed...that made me curious. Was   
THE BOSS really that powerful that even Crawford is afraid of him? He called me "Ahhh..yes...Mr. Nagi Naoe..come closer...  
You three may now leave...I would like to have some few moments with this boy." he ordered. "Yes Sir." The tree went out.  
"Now Nagi..let me tell you a little secret about your three....should I call them 'friends'........"  
****************  
Now I know everything. I was now a member of an assassin group called "Schwartz". Our duty is to protect  
our boss at all costs. And finish every assignment given to us. I learned to use my powers in real combat. And how to kill  
with no trace of guilt. One assignment involved another assassin group called "Weiss Kreuz" They were, in fact our toughest  
enemies. During one encounter with the group, we met four ladies, another enemy. They were under Masafumi Takatori, one of the   
sons of our boss. I was buzy fighting Bombay when a girl interrupted us. She looked very familiar...the blue green hair, the blue  
eyes, the smile. It was Nanami I was positive! It was her. She was fighting us, me and Bombay. I wanted to talk to her but  
Crawford ordered us to leave. I didn't get the chance to meet her once again. Back at the hideout they were planning an attack for  
Weiss. I wasn't paying attention to them. "Sooo...." i heard Shuldrich's voice in my head. I manage to block my mind from him.  
"Ne?...You're hiding something? Nagi~kun?" he told me verbally. "Iie, I'm just tired." I fakely answered. "Sou...then why'd you block  
your mind from me??" he smiled "I need to rest now.....O-Yasumi...goodnight.." I walked back to my room. I don't want them to know  
about my feelings for my enemy. Another assignment was given to us.....to kill Masafumi Takatori and his assistants. "Well it's about  
time!!" shuldrich laughed. "Let's go..." Crawford ordered. I was speechless, shocked but I didn't show it. "Choto..." "Nani? What is it  
Nagi?" "I need to go......somewhere....important." "And where is that?" "It's none of your business..Schuldrich...I have to go.."  
****************  
  
I went to my special place. Yes....it was a long time since I've been here. To my suprise...I saw her. Playing with  
the wild flowers that grew there. I didn't want to startle her so I made a weak breeze fly around her. I manage to catch the umbrella  
that went out of her grip. "YOU!!!" she grabbed the umbrella and pointed it towards me. "You're here to hurt Papa?!!" "Iie...you're   
mistaking...." "You were the ones who tried to hurt Papa!!" "No..I don't want to hurt you or your papa." She believed me. She place   
her weapon down. "Then...why are you here?" "I came to see you....you're diiferent from the other girls.." "Really?" "Yes you are....I'm Nagi  
Nagi Naoe.." "I'm Tot!!! You're really nice not like the other people with you!!" "Hai, why don't you come with me...we could leave everyone."   
"But..but I have my sisters...Neu....Schoen...Hell..and my Papa. I'm happy with my new papa. My old papa was MEAN to me..." "Really....well don't   
be sad.....look at this..." I made the blossoms fly gracefully in the air. "WOW!!! IT'S BEAUTIFUL!!!" she smiled. then someone called her. She went away  
again. I was left alone, I thought. Schuldrich and Farfarello followed me. "I thought you were gonna kill her?" Schuldrich said while he looked  
at the blossoms that were falling to the ground. "Give me more time...I almost got her...."  
****************  
  
Finally this day came. Schwartz, Weiss and Schrient were there. We now were on our finishing touches in killing Masafumi.  
But before we went to Masafumis mansion I saw Tot again. I told her to come with me for the last time. I couldn't change her mind. She loved  
her papa too much. So I just let her be. She gave me a kiss, to say goodbye......I guess..even if it was against my will. I had to let her  
go. Now I was her enemy. Farfarello threw his knife towards the incubator where Masafumi was. To our suprise..especially mine....Tot made  
herself a shiled to save Takatori. She was hit on the back...it was a vital shot. I rushed towards her. She was dying slowly...in my arms.]  
Then she whispered to me "I should've come along with you Nagi-kun" those were her last words. I kept on whispering her name. It made me  
so sad and so mad that I screamed so loud that all my mental powers were released. I made the whole building collapse. I elevated us safely  
up in the air. I hushed down.....I whispered to her "Sorry Tot....Gomen ne....I could'nt save you.." for the last time I held her in my  
arms and embraced her.....and kissed her. Everyone managed to escape. Except for me and Nanami.....better yet Tot. So I bring you all back  
here. On ground-zero with Tot holding my hand. But then I felt someone carrying me. I opened my eyes...it was Crawford...."It's not your  
time to die.." They carried me back...as I looked at Tot, now I was the one who left her. But I knew that she'll be alive. The kiss I made  
was to purpously make all my strength transfer from my body to hers. It worked. I saw her stand up. But she didn't see me. I was...once  
again behind the trees...well hidden from her.....  
****************  
  
I know well meet again, and that time well never part. It's just not yet the right place or moment for it. Just wait for  
me Nanami......I promise.....I'll be back...I'll meet you here....at the same place where we once met......where we promised to come back  
......Ja mata....Nanami.......Ja mata.......until I see you again.....  
****************  
  
Well it's not literally what happened you know  
I just made it all up  
except for the part where Tot died and the part with the cherryblossoms  
and Schu-schu with Farfie. that's one of their episodes.  
Harigato for reading my first ever sad-love story!!! 


End file.
